1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device employing organic electroluminescence devices (organic EL devices) as light emitting devices and a display driving method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays are widely used for products such as computer displays, portable terminals, and television receivers. Presently, liquid crystal display panels are mainly employed therefor. However, a narrow viewing angle and a low response speed thereof are still being pointed out. On the other hand, an organic electroluminescence (hereinafter, EL) display formed with self-luminous devices can overcome the problems of the viewing angle and the responsivity, and can achieve a small-thickness form due to no necessity for a backlight, high luminance, and high contrast. Thus, the organic EL display is expected as a next-generation display device to replace the liquid crystal display.
The kinds of drive systems for the organic EL display include a passive-matrix system and an active-matrix system similarly to the liquid crystal display. The passive-matrix system has a simpler structure but involves problems such as a difficulty in the realization of a large-size and high-definition display. Therefore, currently, the active-matrix system is being developed more actively. In the active-matrix system, the current that flows through a light emitting device in each pixel circuit is controlled by an active element (typically a thin film transistor (TFT)) provided in the pixel circuit.